À son sourire d'ange
by Milky Lemonade
Summary: Il y a Suoh, ses regrets et ses hantises qui entachent son innocence, et Ohni qui laisse derrière lui les traînées du sang de ceux qu'il a tué de ses mains. Il y a leurs cœurs un peu trop cassés aussi, qui ne sont presque plus que des moitiés formés par des souvenirs morcelés qu'ils espèrent noyer dans un peu d'alcool. Mais deux moitiés finissent par former un tout.


À son sourire d'ange

« C'est impossible de ne pas pouvoir aimer. Tu trouveras forcément quelqu'un ! »

Parfois on repense à des phrases qu'on nous a lancé l'air de rien, des phrases qui sur le coup nous ont parues parfaitement anodines. Un peu comme quand on mange un plat fait par une personne que l'on aime et qu'après l'avoir perdue le goût nous revient en mémoire, sur le coup ça ne nous paraît pas important, c'est juste de la cuisine – ou des mots en l'occurrence – mais après ça prend un autre sens, plus sentimental, qui rend la chose étrangement importante.

Mais ça n'empêche pas Ohni de se demander pourquoi les paroles de Niby lui reviennent en mémoire à cet instant, dans cette chambre au silence à peine entrecoupé par deux respirations légères.

La pièce ressemble à toutes les autres présentes sur la Baleine de glaise, avec ses murs de terres, sa couchette en bambou tressé et ses draps blancs. Ah si, elle est individuelle, il lui semble que c'est la seule différence notable, en plus des quelques affaires personnelles qui traînent ça et là, entre une malle et un bureau couvert de feuilles et de plumes au bout noirci – mais ça non plus il n'y en a pas dans les autres chambres si ? Il ne sait plus. La fenêtre ouverte laisse entrevoir la lune qui se détache sur le ciel noir d'encre. Il reporte son attention sur les rideaux et tente de se rappeler si c'est du lin ou du coton. Est-ce qu'ils sont de la même matière que les draps ? Si c'est le cas alors il doivent être inutilement doux pour des rideaux. Peut-être que Suoh serait alors capable de les confondre lorsqu'il les lave. Ça lui ressemblerait bien, il est trop distrait.

Et maladroit, à un point qu'Ohni ne pensait même pas possible. Il est presque sûr que le non-marqué a déjà trébuché sur le vide. Plusieurs fois. L'esquisse d'un sourire se dessine sur son visage tandis qu'il visualise sans aucun mal la scène. Combien de fois a-t-il vu l'autre avec des bleus et des bosses ? Combien de fois s'est-il retrouvé avec un panier à ses pied, le contenu éparpillé à ses pied et un sourire désolé sur le visage de son propriétaire ? Peut-être qu'il aurait dû compter, tracer un trait sur le mur de la plus haute tour à chaque fois. Il serait sûrement déjà en bas – ou en haut, il ne sait pas par où il aurait commencé.

Et c'est là que ça le frappe.

Il n'est pas allongé sur le sol froid de son repère ou dans un cachot humide – oui parce qu'à force, c'est presque devenu une habitude de se réveiller dans le Ventre. Il est dans la chambre de Suoh.

Il n'a pas réalisé tout de suite et c'est presque trop violent comme retour à la réalité comparé à l'état contemplatif dans lequel il était quelques instants plus tôt. Ce n'est jamais agréable de se réveiller de quelque chose qui ressemble à un doux rêve pour replonger dans la dure réalité.

En soit ce n'est pas franchement compliqué de comprendre comment ils sont arrivés là, il suffit de voir les bouteilles en verre vides éparpillées sur le sol et de sentir la légère odeur d'alcool qui flotte dans l'air. Ohni plisse les yeux et tente de se souvenir du moment où il s'est dit que ce serait une bonne idée de se prendre une énorme cuite avec son capitaine, parce que quoi qu'on en dise, lui est pratiquement sûr d'être quelqu'un de rationnel, tant qu'il ne s'agit pas de faire quelques bêtises sur le bateau pour finir dans le Ventre, et puis même en prenant en compte ses infractions régulières, il ne voit pas comment il a pu en arriver à la conclusion qu'il fallait qu'il le fasse.

Et puis pourquoi l'a-t-il fait au juste ?

Pour la première fois depuis son réveil, il jette un regard au corps de Suoh, recroquevillé sous les draps et serré contre lui. Il se demande comment il a fait pour ne pas le remarquer avant.

La lueur de la lune éclaire son visage, ses épaules pâles et ses cheveux éparpillés sur le matelas, lui donnant un air d'apparition surréaliste. On dirait un ange qui dort, la clarté de l'astre semblant formé un halo lumineux autour du corps. Ohni détourne les yeux, comme si la scène était trop belle et pure pour qu'il n'ose la souiller en posant son regard sombre dessus.

Un démon et un ange dans un même lit, il en rirait presque tant c'est absurde. Deux force opposées, à l'image de l'ombre et la lumière, réunies dans un même endroit calme, presque banal. Parce que c'est juste une des chambre de la Baleine, même si c'est celle du capitaine, et non un lieu fantastique crée spécialement pour ces deux âmes contraires. Il se dit qu'il doit encore être un peu sous l'emprise de l'alcool pour se faire ce genre de réflexions étranges.

Elles sont de toute manière interrompues.

Il sent une main se resserrer doucement sur son poignet et quand il baisse les yeux, ils croisent le regard vert et brumeux de Suoh qui lui est visiblement encore complètement ivre. Il rougirait et bégayerait des excuses inintelligibles sinon. Et il tomberait du lit à cause de ses grands gestes fait sous l'effet de la panique.

\- Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?, se justifier ne servirait à rien, ils sont là maintenant alors autant assumer.

Enfin, assumer… Le brun s'est surtout que tout ne sera pas retenu.

L'autre le regarde, semble réfléchir à ce qu'il va dire et ouvre plusieurs fois la bouche avant de finalement se décider à parler.

\- Je me suis pas endormi.

Il s'écroule mollement sur Ohni et pousse un léger bâillement. Il pose son front contre l'épaule du brun et soupire avec lassitude. Le marqué a juste eu le temps de voir de lourdes cernes sous les orbes d'habitude sereines et tranquilles. Et c'est étrange ce violent contraste entre la peau pâle, les prunelles endormies et les marques presque violettes qui les soulignent.

Des bribes de souvenirs lui reviennent vaguement en mémoire à cette pensée.

Une soirée calme, lui tranquillement allongé sur le haut d'un bâtiment les bras croisés derrière la tête et les yeux fermés. Et des sanglots brisant le silence et la douce quiétude du soir.

Ohni se rappelle avoir trouvé le capitaine pleurant, appuyé contre une des tours – il est incapable de se rappeler laquelle, ce n'est pas très important de toute façon – et tentant d'étouffer ses sanglots.

Il se rappelle aussi l'avoir fait sursauter en posant sa main sur son épaule, après ça c'est flou, jusqu'au moment où il se sont retrouvés dans la chambre de Suoh à partager des bouteilles de liqueur de bambou qu'Ohni a ramené de sa chambre où il les cachait. Il lui semble qu'il en avait volé quelques unes il y longtemps et qu'il n'y avait jamais touché. Ça expliquerait le nombre.

Il a sûrement proposé au jeune homme de décompresser un peu en oubliant ses problèmes l'espace de quelques heures. Dans son esprit, il discerne clairement l'image d'un Suoh perplexe qui fixe les bouteilles tenues nonchalamment avant d'être posées sur le lit l'air de rien.

« Tu n'as jamais bu n'est-ce pas ? »

Bien sûr qu'il connaissait la réponse et que ça aurait dû suffire pour qu'il réalise que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, mais la vision du non-marqué saisissant timidement le goulot d'une des bouteilles pour finir par sourire comme un enfant après l'avoir vidé avait quelque chose de trop adorable pour qu'il l'arrête.

Stop. A-t-il sincèrement pensé que le capitaine était adorable ? Oui, visiblement. Pas bon du tout ça…

Reportant son attention sur ledit capitaine et se rappelant ses paroles quelques secondes avant, il se permet de poser la première question à laquelle il a pensé.

\- Cauchemars ?

Son homologue glisse lentement.

\- Hm., Ohni prend ça pour une réponse positive.

Il se concentre sur la respiration calme de Suoh qui fixe un point dans le vague, la tête reposant contre son torse.

Il a l'air détendu comme ça, sur le point de s'endormir, et Ohni se demande depuis combien de temps il ne l'a pas réellement été. Parce qu'il le voit adresser des sourires sereins aux habitants, il l'entend dire que tout va bien. Il sait que le regard tranquille de Suoh apaise tout le monde et qu'il ne peut pas se permettre de laisser filtrer ses angoisses. Mais il sait aussi que ce n'est jamais qu'un masque parfait que le capitaine se force à revêtir et qu'il est en réalité sûrement le premier à avoir besoin de réconfort et à s'effondrer le soir, dans le silence pesant de sa chambre. Le brun est fatigué de le regarder se fissurer un peu plus chaque jour, sans jamais rien faire.

C'est pour ça qu'ils sont là au fond.

Après tout, si ce que veut l'autre, se détendre, il peut bien jouer le jeu jusqu'à demain. Si il était tout à fait honnête avec lui-même, il avouerait que ça ne le dérange pas complètement.

Il n'est pas idiot, il se doute de la cause du souvenirs des paroles de Niby, il a juste peur de ce que ça donnerait si il l'admettait.

Il sent quelque chose bouger sur sa peau et frissone.

Suoh retrace lentement les contours de son aura du bout des doigts. Sa joue est chaude contre son torse et ses yeux sont perdus entre les arabesques violacées, les regardant comme si c'était la plus belle chose au monde. Ohni ne comprend pas, il trouve la couleur horrible, trop sombre, et les lignes trop agressives.

Et puis il y a la signification de ses signes gravés sur sa peau, funeste et violente. Il est un daimonas, un être né pour tuer de sang froid des êtres vivants, et cette marque en est la preuve pure et simple.

Pourquoi Suoh regarde-t-il en souriant cette aura monstrueuse et laide ?

Parce qu'il est trop innocent pour réellement voir ce qu'elle symbolise à elle seule, sûrement. Parce qu'il est trop gentil, honnête, altruiste… humain.

Il est une sorte de lumière qui se détache de la noirceur du monde et de la lourde réalité.

Soudain, Ohni se sent juste froid, terne et trop réaliste. Lui s'accorde avec cet environnement cruel, il en fait même clairement partie, se fondant dans les ténèbres et la violence.

C'est sûrement pour ça que ça l'a surpris d'être là, parce que ça montre qu'il a voulu aider et consoler la dernière personne avec qui il se serait vu être. Il aurait dû le laisser affronter seul ses peurs pour qu'il s'endurcisse autant qu'il faut en vue des épreuves à venir.

Ceux qui ont vécu entourés et aimés ne sont pas près à affronter la douleur et la guerre. Ils doivent s'adapter et apprendre à survivre seuls, sans y avoir été préparés. Sinon ils finiront morts bien avant l'heure.

Il se dit que demain, quand le capitaine se réveillera seul et qu'il viendra le voir, le regard gêné mais peut-être teinté d'espoir, il faudra qu'il lui dise qu'il n'y aura personne pour l'aider la prochaine fois et qu'il n'y aura que la solitude pour accompagner ses terreurs nocturnes.

« C'était une erreur, il faut que tu apprennes à faire face. », bien sûr qu'il a répété en boucle ces mots à la seconde où il a réalisé où il se trouvait.

Quelques fois, il admet avoir imaginé ce genre de situation, pour finir par se dire que ça n'avait qu'une fin possible. Ce scénario il le connaît par cœur et il sait que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire.

Pourtant pour la première fois, son cœur lui paraît ridiculement lourd.

Comme pour couper court à ses pensées, Suoh relève la tête et le fixe aussi intensément qu'il peut. Ça a quelque chose de déroutant de voir ces deux émeraudes soucieuse rivées sur lui comme si elles cherchaient à voir à travers son coeur - enfin si on peut encore croire qu'il en a un -, puis détailler ses yeux, son nez, ses pommettes, s'attarder sur ses lèvres, hésiter et repartir dans sa contemplation, pour finalement s'arrêter sur leurs mains pour soudainement être voilées de larmes.

Le chef des taupes se demande si c'est l'effet de l'alcool ou si ce sont de sincères regrets qui causent cette peine.

Bien sûr qu'il sait pourquoi le visage serein quelques instant auparavant est maintenant triste. Il a l'impression que tout ce qu'il a tenté d'effacer refait surface.

Il n'y réfléchit pas plus et prend une des mains de Suoh avant de la détailler et s'arrêter sur les marques rouges laisser par ses ongles, le nombre incalculable de fois où il a voulu retenir ses pleurs.

Ohni caresse doucement les cicatrices sur les phalanges du capitaine. Après tout il a jusqu'au matin pour tenter d'être réconfortant.

\- Elles sont affreuses n'est-ce pas ?, le non-marqué fuit son regard, les yeux remplis de tristesse.

Il doit en avoir honte, les assimiler à toutes les erreurs qu'il a fait, à tous les gens morts par sa fautes, comme un conte douloureux gravé en rouge sur sa peau.

Le brun porte la main à ses lèvres.

\- Non, elles sont la preuve de ta dévotion au peuple de ce navire et de l'affection que tu porte à chaque habitant, vivant ou mort. Elles montrent à quel point tu aurais voulu faire plus.

Il se trouve peut-être un peu trop doux et prévenant, ça ne lui ressemble pas ces paroles. Pourtant elles sont sincères.

Suoh assimile lentement les mots du marqué – ils sont peut-être un peu trop compliqués pour quelqu'un qui est encore à moitié sous l'emprise de l'alcool – en jetant un regard à sa main libre, le visage toujours peiné. Bien sûr que ces simples paroles ne suffisent pas à effacer toute la culpabilité et le sentiments d'incompétence qu'il ressent au quotidien, il y a trop de remords et de larmes refoulées cachées derrière ces cicatrices pour que toute la douleur accumulée s'évapore en quelques phrases. Pourtant Ohni continu, cherchant à lui donner un tant soit peu de réconfort, parce qu'après tout c'est son rôle.

\- Je les trouve belles tu sais.

Suoh rougit et cache sa tête dans l'épaule du rebelle. Ses boucles vertes caressent la peau d'Ohni et c'est définitivement bien plus agréable que ça ne devrait l'être, plus que le sable qui caresse parfois sa peau le soir quand il se poste en haut d'une tour.

Un soupir détendu passe les lèvres de son homologue qui se serre un peu plus contre lui. Le brun se dit qu'il a trouvé les mots qu'il fallait. Il en est étrangement fier.

\- Ce serait bien si on pouvait rester comme ça pour toujours…

Et Ohni ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être d'accord. Il a l'impression qu'à chaque parole, à chaque geste du jeune homme, ses certitudes s'étiolent et laissent place à des doutes qu'il aurait préféré ne pas avoir.

Sera-t-il vraiment capable de laisser Suoh souffrir seul ? Il n'en est plus sûr du tout.

Les scénarios imaginés prennent une autre teinte et il envisage pour la première fois d'autres fins, plus heureuses et agréables, ou au lieu des deux êtres à moitié vide qu'ils sont devenus, ils formeraient un tout.

Deux moitiés de coeur brisées pour mieux se réunir, se réparer.

Quand est-il devenu idéaliste ? Quand il a commencé à être un peu plus proche de Suoh qu'il n'aurait dû l'être, se dit-il, et le pire c'est qu'il le regrette de moins en moins. Le sourire empli de quiétude de celui serré contre lui est bien trop chaleureux, c'en est presque irréaliste.

Allongé dans ce lit aux draps doux, aux milieu de ses bouteilles, avec son capitaine paisiblement calé contre lui, Ohni aussi se sent détendu, pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Le gamin des rues au regard froid qu'il était s'autorise un sourire. Il n'a jamais été romantique, n'a même jamais envisagé d'un jour aimer, pourtant les mots de Niby tournent dans sa tête. Il a toujours rejeter toutes formes d'affection, blessant pour éloigner ceux dont il aurait pu se rapprocher, et Suoh est à cet instant bien plus proche de lui que personne ne l'a jamais été.

\- Dis Ohni, tu m'aimes ?

Et quand la question résonne dans la pièce, il devrait juste répondre que non ou que ça ne peut pas bien finir entre eux. Il devrait le rejeter, comme il l'a toujours fait et le laisser se réveiller seul dans un lit trop froid demain. Pour qu'aucun d'eux ne souffre un jour à cause de cette affection trop grande.

Sauf qu'il ne peut pas - plus - et que la chaleur dans son ventre prend un peu trop de place, est un peu trop agréable pour qu'il accepte l'idée de ne plus la ressentir et de laisser sa poitrine geler une fois de plus.

\- Un peu trop je pense.

C'est peut-être une mauvaise décision, il finira sûrement par regretter, mais pour le moment, il a juste envie de se sentir bien et d'être honnête avec lui-même, parce que ça fait trop longtemps qu'il s'est retranché derrière cette façade en marbre par peur d'un attachement trop profond.

Et quand Suoh rougit avant de se serrer contre lui en riant, plus heureux qu'il ne l'a jamais été, quand il lui sourit avec innocence l'air comblé, Ohni se dit que c'est peut-être une bonne chose de décider ça. Après tout même si leur avenir incertain est fait de questions et de doutes, elles peuvent bien être un peu positives - et si ça marchait ?

Au fond une petite voix - qui lui rappelle un peu trop celle d'un ancien ami blond - lui murmure que tout le monde peut changer, lui ne se serait pas vu avoir ce violent sursaut d'altruisme et d'affection et que si lui a apprit à être aussi humain grâce à Suoh, il sera celui qui apprendra au capitaine à être fort.

~Fin~


End file.
